shy love
by heavenlygothicgirl
Summary: Re-make! tell me if its better or worse plz!


**A/n: well I just finished reading burned and I decided Damien and Jack didn't get enough screen time. But I'll fix that.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters (sadly). If I did Damien and Jack would be the main characters, And a whole lot more lovin!**

**Shy Love**

**A Little Earlier That Day**

"_Well it's easy to see that he is asking to be touched more," Said Aphrodite. _

_"I still don't know why I came to you for help, of all people, but that does sound possible," I said reluctantly . _

_"Well of course Damien, I'm the goddess of love." She said in a sing song voice._

**Present**

Truth is I never thought he wanted more then I gave him. I thought he was happy with the small touches I gave him.

"Aww man who am I kidding, I was afraid to go any further!" I yelled to myself in the deserted hall way of the House of Night. Ever since Zoey destroyed Kalona and Neferet everything has been normal. "I wonder where Jack could have gone off to?" *giggle* "Hm? Jack, is that you?" I turn the corner and see Jack giggling with the new kid. I could tell Whats-His-Face was flirting, but I'm not the kind to get angry at the site of Jack with another guy. So I just casually walk up to them and put my hand around Jack's hip. "Hello, I'm Damien, Jack's boyfriend." That did it. He took a step back, away from my Jack.

"Oh, well I am very happy for you both are we still studying together tomorrow, Jack?"

"Sure, I would like that Seth!" and there is that cute smile he gives me every day. Wait! That smile is only for me. "Come on Jack we need to go." I say bluntly pulling him along towards our dorm. Yes, our dorm, I talked to Z asking if he could stay with me. She is the High Priestess after all.I finally come up on the boy's dorm. We get a few stares on our way up the stairs. I open the door and pushed him in. As I lock the door I hear him ask,

"What's going on Damien? your acting strange."

"You have been acting strange too, baby." He froze; I guess he didn't know it was obvious.

"I-I- I didn't know it was that obvious."

"It was, and I was worried."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to worry you." he said in a whisper looking down.

"It's OK, because it worked." He was shocked. I guess he thought I would ask why but I figured it out with the help of Aphrodite. (Even though I would never admit it.) I walk slowly toward him. With each step I take he takes another back. He doesn't realize he's about to be on the bed. Eventually he figured it out, but it was too late. I gently force him on the bed. I look into his eyes to see if there is any fear or rejection. There was nothing but anticipation. I connect our lips together in a hard passionate kiss. My head spins as I try to suppress a moan. Jack couldn't stop his from coming out his cute pink lips. I lick his lip begging for entry, and he gives it to me. I gently slide my tongue in his mouth, so not to scare my Jack. He slides on the bed and I get on him. I take off his shirt. He takes my shirt off wile our lips are no longer locked. We grab each others lips in another long heated kiss. He softly moans but then is cut short with a sharp gasp when I slide my fingers from his chest to his pants line. I take my left hand which was cupping his cheek down to his pants button to take it off when he whimpers. I'm about to slide them down when he grabs my hand. I was shocked, but also curious. I thought he wanted this. "What's wrong Jack I thought you wanted this?"

"I'm just scared. Please don't be mad." He pleads.

"How could I be mad at you. I promise I wont do anything weird." he looks a little reluctant but slowly nods."If you really don't want to continue, I'll stop."

"Damien?"

"Yea Jack?"

"Bite me." he wants me to imprint on him. I'm scared to though. What if he gets hurt? Jack takes his manicured nail and slides it across the nap of his neck. A scarlet ribbon flows from the wound and the vampire side of me I have never felt before takes control. I lick the blood from his neck and he shivers. I cant wait any longer it smells to good, to much like Jack for me not to drink. I sink my fangs into his neck and suck. Jack gasps then moans in my ear. I want more of him. I want to drown in the one I love. I rip his skinny jeans off along with my jeans. The distance is closed between our bodies when I lightly stroke Jack's groin and he bucks his hips into mine.

"mmmhm, Jack that feels so good." Jack grinds his hips against mine. Suddenly I cant seem to support myself. I stop sucking Jacks blood and put Jack's mouth on my neck.

"It's your turn, Baby." he doesn't hesitate. The feeling is amazing! My manhood is aroused with every passing second.i moan loud and Jack chuckles into my neck and turns me over so he's on top. He grbs the ,y hair and gently moves my head to the side wanting more.I'm about to take Jack's boxers off and enter him when I hear giggles coming from the door.

"I never thought they would ever do it!" I hear Zoey say from behind the door.

"Come on ya'll we shouldn't be litsening to this!" Stevie Ray loudly whispers desperately. I open the door and Zoey, Stevie Ray, and Aphrodite fall on top of each other. I hear Jack laugh quietly, but I'm annoyed with them right now. "Why are you guys listening to us about to have se-" I stop myself not really wanting to say it in front of them.

"I am so sorry Damien I tried to tell them we shouldn't have done it." Said stevie Ray in her country accent.

"Sell out!" Aphrodite yelled at her in her ear.

"You guys are do perverted!" I scolded them.

"We can't help it. We are yaoi fangirls." Zoey stated proudly.

"Can we go now guys before Damien tries to kill us?" Zoey said. Before I could try and catch them, they were gone like yesterday.

"I swear on Nyx herself I will get them for this!" I yell angrily.

"Damien please come to bed." He whined. My anger completely forgotten I answer, "I would love to." leaving the unspoken words "I love you" in the air.

**A/N: OK there it is, remade! Hope its better. Personally I think its crap but yall be the judge. Drop me a review! Reviews make me happy!**


End file.
